1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuits. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mixed-signal system-on-a-chip integrated circuit having analog signal direct interconnection through programmable logic control.
2. The Prior Art
System designers usually employ discrete devices to build closed-loop analog feedback systems including analog-to-digital converters (ADC) and digital-to-analog converters (DAC). Some products have both ADC and DAC circuits disposed on one chip; however, the signal path inside the chip is analog to digital through the ADC, then digital to analog through the DAC. In between the ADC and the DAC, there is a generally a microcontroller to process digital data.